


Magna Cum Laude

by RogueCompanion



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe of an Alternate Universe, Basically AU Inception, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Happily Ever After, Light Angst, Penis In Vagina Sex, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teacher/Student Roleplay, The Titles Are All Word Play, Vaginal Fingering, Which is Resolved Quickly, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-06 04:29:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17932856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueCompanion/pseuds/RogueCompanion
Summary: Rey Niima is not having the greatest time trying to finish up her last semester of college. She's worked hard her whole life to get here, and it could all be derailed by one asshole History Professor. Professor Solo has made the semester a living hell, and Rey's just about had enough. Things take a strange turn however, after life decides to kick her when she's already down, throwing Rey into a bizarre situation she never could have dreamed of.





	1. Ass Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pikelet184](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikelet184/gifts).



Rey slammed her head down on the table in front of her, turning the heads of the few lingering students dispersed throughout the library. “He freaking hates me,” came her muffled voice as she moaned into the cold fake wood. 

“I’m sure he doesn’t hate you,” Rose states consolingly as she reached out to rub her back. 

Finn looked at them both from the other side of the table. “Even if he does, you’re well passed the drop date,” here he starts laughing. “Get it, cause the semester is almost over?”

Rose shot him a venomous look. “That’s not exactly helpful Finn!” She hissed behind her hand as if Rey wouldn’t hear her. 

“I’m just keeping her grounded!” Finn defended, “it’s what she told me to do at the beginning of the semester!”

Rey raises her head a few inches from the table so she could look at them. “I don’t even know what I did wrong. I’m on time to every class, I turn in every assignment, I am alert and participate in class. I’m a model freaking student!” Her forehead hit the cool surface once more. “He’s killing my GPA!” 

“I’m sure it’s nothing to do with you, honey,” Rose continues to try and console her. 

“Well, actually, it might be,” Finn put in, rather unhelpfully. “I mean, according to Poe, Professor Solo is a pretty cool guy. A little strict, and antisocial, but overall…” he trailed off as he took in the angry faces of the two women in front of him. “What?!”

“You’re a jerk, Finn!” Rose gathered her books from where they were spread out around her. 

“I was trying to help, babe!” Finn frantically started packing up his stuff too as Rose got out of her chair and began to walk away, Finn dramatically chasing after her. 

Rey remained where she was, watching the two walk away. “Thanks guys. I appreciate the help,” she said quietly with a pout before slamming her head down once more. 

She really did have no idea what she’d done to piss Professor Solo off so bad. From the get go, it seemed, he’d looked her in the face and decided she was public enemy number one. He nitpicked any little mistake she made in essays, ignored her raised hand during class discussions, and docked points on her quizzes for questions he didn’t deem were answered 100% (they totally were). Which sucked, because first look she got of him she couldn’t get over how freaking hot he was. Unfortunately, his attitude did nothing to dispel her crush on him and that just made things worse. His history course was one of three more classes she needed to graduate. She just needed to pass it and she’d be free, but she was so close to graduating with honors, and she didn’t want anything keeping that from her. She’d worked so hard to get where she was now.

Sighing, she pulled her history book in front of her and continued studying, this time alone. Finals were a week and a half away, and between that and her job she was run ragged. Graduation was so close she could taste it. In just a few short weeks she’d be able to find a job in her chosen field, to finally call herself an engineer. She just had to push through a little longer. 

 

~~~

Rey awoke the next morning with a pounding headache. She didn’t feel rested at all. She had two classes to attend today and then a 6 hour shift at Takodana, the bar she worked at in the evenings. Her classes weren’t too difficult, it was mostly review this week anyway, and she’d made sure to get her strenuous courses out of the way early on in her academic career. Leaving her final semester with a couple of gen eds and an elective course. Her final project for her robotics class was complete and ready for presentation next week as part of her final, so she spent most of that class zoning out and willing the pain to go away.

In her American Lit class, the professor handed out a study guide for the final and the class was spent going through it individually. Again, Rey mostly zoned, she felt like absolute garbage. 

She had time to either nap briefly between class and work, or eat a late lunch, she opted for the nap, hoping some rest might help shake whatever was ailing her. She made it halfway through her shift before her boss finally got a good look at her. 

“My God, child, you look like a plague victim! Get out of here before the patrons start fearing for their health!” Maz called to her.

“Are you sure? I mean, yes, I feel like crap, but I know how busy we get on Thursday nights. I don’t want to leave you high and dry,” Rey looked at the little old woman, trying to keep the desperation to leave off of her face. 

“Yes, please get, before you pass out on my floor,” Maz threw her a kind smile to show that she didn’t mean anything unkind with her words.

“Ok, but I’ll work a double next week to make it up to you.”

“Yeah, whatever, just get yourself better before you come back.” Maz pat her back and pushed her towards the employee entrance at the back of the building.

Rey managed to make it home without incident and collapsed into bed. She didn’t even have the energy to remove her work clothes, let alone check her phone or set any alarms. 

Therefore, it was with a startled gasp and a jolt that she awoke the next morning, knowing she was late. She quickly changed and booked it to class. She felt a little better than yesterday, but her head still thrummed with a dull ache. She didn’t have time to feel crappy though, so she pushed through and ran the whole way to the History building. 

She stopped just outside the front door to catch her breath and check the time. She had just barely made it, she quickly entered the building and made her way up the stairs and towards the classroom, the door was beginning to close as she was about 20 feet away, she sped up, and reached the door right as it clicked into place. Reaching for the knob she found the door locked. Professor Solo glanced at her through the little window on the door and then turned back to the class.

That asshole really wasn’t going to let her in! She stared at him through the window, fuming. She hadn’t even technically been late! She arrived at the door with about 30 seconds to spare before the minute changed over and she’d actually be late. 

She paced the hallway in front of the classroom, rage tearing through her. As soon as that door opened once more, she’d give him a piece of her mind. What the actual hell was his problem! After about 20 minutes, exhaustion caught up with her and she leaned against the wall next to the door, sliding down it until she was seated on the floor with her arms wrapped around her knees.

Her head still hurt, and now that the adrenaline from her mad dash and subsequent temper tantrum had left her system, she was just tired. Resting her head on her knees, she tried to hear the discussion that was happening through the other side of the door with limited success.

An hour and a half later, students began to file out of the classroom. Rey shakily pulled herself up from the floor and pushed herself through the last of the stragglers and into the empty classroom. Professor Solo was packing his things up and moving towards the door when he finally noticed her. 

“Ms. Niima, what can I do for you?” He spoke gruffly as he continued to move.

Everything she’d planned on saying had escaped from her head, and so all she managed to grit out between her clenched teeth was, “I wasn’t late.”

He sighed, the hand not holding his briefcase pinching the bridge of his nose. “I closed the door at exactly 9:30, if the door was closed by the time you got there you were late.”

“It was still 9:30 when it closed, the minute hadn’t changed over yet!” Apparently, this was the hill she was deciding to die on, because her brain really wasn’t catching up. 

“Go back and read your syllabus. You’ll recall how tardiness works in this class. If you’ve got nothing else, I must be going.” He moved around her and exited into the hallway. 

She chased after him, “Wait, Professor, I need to know what’s going to be on the final! Your class may be the only thing standing in the way of me graduating with honors, or depending on how much of a jerk you want to be, graduating at all!” 

They’d both stopped at the top of the stairs, she saw his eyes widen as she looked at him and what she said caught up with her. She gasped and clapped her hand over her mouth. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to say that.”

“Be that as it may, you did. I have somewhere to be right now, so I can’t help you.” He looked at her with annoyance written on his face. “I have office hours for a reason, you can find me then.”

“Forgive me, sir. But I work. I can’t make your office hours.” She was beginning to feel light-headed, but from illness or desperation she wasn’t sure.

“Then ask a classmate. That’s the only thing I can suggest to you.”

“I don’t know what I’ve done to so grievously offend you,” her irritation had overpowered her filter, there was no stopping her now, “but you’ve been an unnecessary hard ass all semester. I guess I’ll just figure it out on my own. Thanks for the moment of your precious time.” She moved to walk away from him, but a wave of dizziness came over her and she stumbled. 

“Are you alright, Ms. Niima?” He asked in concern, reaching out to her as if to catch her before thinking better of it and pulling his hand up short.

“Just fine,” she grit out through her teeth, but as she went to move down the steps, another wave hit her and she went tumbling down the stairs. She heard the pounding of feet above her and saw the shadow of someone looming over her as the world began to darken around the edges. A deep voice was shouting, but she couldn’t make out what it was saying. And then, everything went black.


	2. Choking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like Alice down the rabbit hole, Rey has no idea what the hell is going on. She's in for one Wild ride!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a pretty racy mood board for this chapter, but I didn't want to give anything about this chapter away. Maybe once all is revealed I'll add it to the beginning of the chapter.
> 
> I hope you're all enjoying this!

She awoke slowly, she was warm, surrounded by heat, and comfortable, but her head was still pounding. She felt movement beside her and her eyes jumped open. Only to promptly slam shut again, the bright light streaming through the window felt like ice picks stabbing at her eyes. She groaned in pain.

“Looks like you ladies had a good time last night,” a deep familiar voice spoke quietly into her ear from behind her as an arm wrapped around her middle pulled her into the large hard body of the speaker.

She moaned again, trying to blink her eyes open to figure out who exactly it was in bed with her. Finally managing a squint, she glanced over her shoulder, but couldn’t really focus, noticing only a featureless pale face and dark mane of hair. Groaning, she closed her eyes once more and let her head fall back to the pillow. 

She felt the deep laugh reverberate from the chest pressed against her back. “I’m going to go get you some water and aspirin, and while you’re acclimating to the sober world once more, I’ll go make you some breakfast, how does that sound?” The amused voice began moving away from her, kissing the back of her head before she felt it exit the bed completely.

Whose bed could she possibly be in? What had she been doing before waking up? She couldn’t recall. She heard footsteps moving away from her and attempted to look once more. She managed to open her eyes and focus just a bit better this time, only to catch sight of the very toned, very naked ass and strong chiseled back of the man walking away from her. There was something so familiar about it all, but she truly couldn’t place it.

She drifted vaguely in and out of consciousness once more, snapping to when she heard a glass placed on the table beside the bed. A hand gently brushed her hair before she heard the footsteps move away once more.

Grunting, she pulled herself up into a seated position before clumsily feeling the cool wooden surface beside her for the promised pills, fumbling with them briefly before picking them up and placing them in her mouth. Next, she reached for the much easier to locate glass, and drank the water down, taking the pills with it. She downed the glass in a few long gulps before replacing it on the table and moving both her hands to rub at her face.

After several deep breaths, she finally fully opened her eyes and gave them some time to adjust. Glancing around the unfamiliar room she looked for anything that could tell her where she was. It was fairly sparse, with just the large bed she lay in and a side table on each side of it, all in dark cherry wood. There were three doors throughout the room, one lay opened to what was obviously a master bathroom, and another led into the hallway, so she assumed the last was a closet. No art or pictures hung on the wall or lay framed on either of the tables. An alarm clock and an expensive-looking wrist watch lay on the table farthest from her, and on the one beside her was only the glass she’d just drained and her cell phone.

She reached out for the cell phone, hoping to text Rose and figure out what the hell happened the night before. As she typed in her passcode she heard the footsteps returning to the bedroom. 

“You think you can stomach some eggs and toast, babe?” The voice called as it entered the room. Rey glanced up from her phone to finally see who this person was, and screeched, throwing herself back onto the bed, blankets covering her heated face as she got an eyeful of the very well-endowed, unclothed front of her history professor.

He gently placed a plate on the table and reach out to her concerned, but softly laughing. “Are you ok, sweetheart?” He asked as he gently rubbed her arms through the blanket. Under the covers, Rey was hyperventilating. How the hell did I wind up here?! 

She felt him attempt to pull the blankets from her face and she held them in an iron grasp, knuckles white, bone straining so hard against the skin it looked painful. Unfortunately, he was stronger than her, and without much effort at all, pulled them from her grasp. “Does it hurt that bad? You don’t have alcohol poisoning or anything, do you? You seemed ok last night,” he appeared genuinely concerned for her.

Gulping, she began to sit up, facing him with the blanket clutched at her chin, eye trained fully on his face. “Um, no, I think I’m ok. Just trying to remember.”

He smiled gently at her, turning to grab the plate and place it in her lap. “Eat, you’ll feel better. You always do.” (She didn’t bother wondering how he knew that, her love of food was pretty much common knowledge.)

Her arm reached out to grab the fork, and that’s when she noticed that she too was stripped down, oh hell! She wrapped the blanket around her chest and began slowly eating, looking intently at the plate in front of her.

He reached over and grabbed a second plate she hadn’t noticed him come in with, for obvious reasons, and moved back to the other side of the bed, getting under the covers himself and started eating.

“So, was your bachelorette party everything you’d hoped it would be?”

She choked on the mouthful of eggs, sputtering and coughing, turning bright red. Surely she hadn’t heard him correctly. While she was panicking, he was rushing and refilling her glass of water, placing it gently in her hands and moving to help her drink. She gratefully raised her head and began to drink, but had forgotten about his nudity. With him standing beside her seated form, she was eye level with all of his swinging bits, which just caused her to choke once more. She pulled the glass back, water sloshing out all over her front as she heaved and tried to catch her breath, eyes slammed shut, but the image of him burned into her brain nonetheless.

“Jesus, Rey! Are you ok? Do I need to get you to the doctor?” He’d grabbed the glass from her, setting it aside and raising her arms above her head to try to help her. She let out a few more coughs before just sitting and trying to catch her breath, fighting the sting in the back of her throat urging her to cough some more. It took her several moments to realize that in raising her arms, they were no longer holding the blanket in place and her upper half was now fully exposed. Gasping, she quickly pulled the blanket back up and wrapped it tightly around her once more. 

“You’re really worrying me Rey. Seriously, do we need to go to a hospital?” All traces of humor were now gone from his voice.

“No, I’m fine, truly. I just...” she paused here, searching for some way to explain herself. She had no clue what was happening here, and figured she needed to find out what she’d done the previous night before she started spouting some crazy talk. “...tried to eat and breath at the same time,” she finished lamely.

He handed her the water once more and returned to his breakfast. They finished eating in silence, him frequently throwing concerned glances her way, and her staring down at her plate. Once finished, he gathered their plates and left the room.

She quickly grabbed and unlocked her phone. The first thing that struck her was the background photo, instead of her normal picture of Bebe, Poe’s cute little corgi, it was a picture of her and Professor Solo, his arms wrapped around her shoulders as he stood behind her. WTF! Snooping further, she went to the camera roll, finding several more pictures she couldn’t remember taking of the two of them together, or just him, some of complete strangers and the two of them. One picture caught her attention, it was of a hand with a gorgeous engagement ring attached to it. Her eye was drawn to her own left hand and yup, there it was, the same ring.

She dropped the phone and thought back to the last thing she could remember. The dull pain in her head reminding her of her headache, being sick, late for class, getting locked out, arguing with Professor Solo, falling down the stairs. That’s it! I’m dead. I fell down the stairs and I died! Is this heaven?

She hadn’t heard the Professor’s return, nor did she realize that she’d said that last part out loud. 

“Oh honey, you’re not dead. But I’m glad that you think this is heaven. You just had too much to drink last night.” He was seated beside her once more, pulling her in to rest against his chest as he ran his fingers through her hair. “I told Rose not to overdo it last night, but she must have been struggling too much with keeping Jessika under control that she lost track of you. My poor girl.” On the next drag of his fingers through her hair, he reached her jaw and pulled her face up to his, gently placing his lips against hers. She froze rigid in his arms, she didn’t know how to react to this situation, and what came out of her mouth next had him smirking against her lips.

“I don’t know if we should be doing this, Professor Solo.”

“Oh, is that how you want to play, baby?” He pulled her away from himself and gave her a wolfish smile while gently lowering her back to the bed. “Well then, Ms. Niima, we really need to discuss your last essay. It came back 80% plagiarized. How are we going to deal with this situation, young lady?”

He began to mouth at her neck, reaching his right arm under her left leg, he pulled it up into her chest before reaching back and giving a firm smack to the upper part of her thigh and lower ass cheek. She gasped, her eyes falling closed at the contact. The action apparently gave him all of the encouragement he needed, as before she realized it, she’d been flipped onto her stomach and draped across his thighs.

She peered at him over her shoulder, not entirely sure about how all of this was progressing. The facts were these: she’d woken up naked, in what was apparently their bed, engaged to her Professor, and was about to partake in some kind of role play scenario. The idea of any of this really didn’t upset her in the least, but she was certain that just yesterday he hated her and was yelling at her for being late to class. Something had happened, and she really couldn’t explain it, so why the hell not enjoy this situation while it lasted?

“I don’t know,” she said unsure, “what are you going to do?”

‘SMACK’ hand struck ass cheek.

“Well, first, it’s about time you learned some respect,” his hand was absentmindedly rubbing the area he’d just smacked. “You will address me as Sir.” 

She gasped for breath, relishing the sting left by his large hand, “Yes, Sir.”

“Good girl,” he took a handful of her ass and squeezed tightly, not quite causing pain, but using enough pressure to make her wonder if he’d leave marks. This idea thrilled her. “Now, normally, I’d make you read both your essay and the one you stole from aloud to the Dean, and let him deal with your punishment. However, you’ve proven yourself a good student otherwise, and I’d hate to ruin a promising future. So we’re going to do things a little bit differently,” he paused, waiting for a response from her, pleased to notice that she was panting with anticipation of this game of theirs.

“Thank you, Sir,” she huffed out, waiting agitatedly for him to continue.

“It is important that you understand just how bad you’ve been Ms. Niima. Therefore, you will receive 10 spankings, which you will count and thank me for after each one. When this is complete, you will tell me what lesson you have learned. Do you understand?”

“Yes, sir.” The first strike hit as she was responded, elongating the ‘ir’ sound coming out of her, the end of it tapering off into a moan. “One, thank you, sir”

He smiled, rubbing the area once more, lulling her into a sense of calm before rearing back once more and letting his hand fly.

The resounding slap echoed through the room was drowned out by Rey’s deep guttural moan. “Two, thank you, sir,” her voice was breathier now, needing far more effort to coherently form words and push sound out. She can’t remember having ever felt anything so good. Who knew she’d enjoy this spanking thing so much?

The next several blows rained down in quick succession, with her responding accordingly. By the fifth one it was getting difficult not to squirm, and her words made hardly any sound coming out of her. After the seventh, he paused, allowing her to catch her breath, soothing the beaten area with a light hand, before dipping a couple of fingers down to caress her opening. The wetness leaking out of her was overwhelming. She’d never been this turned on before and knew that if she were on her feet she’d be able to feel it running down her inner thighs. He groaned at the feel of it, briefly reaching further to fondle her clit, before bringing his fingers up to his mouth and sucking them clean. 

She watched as his eyes fluttered closed at her taste, taking in his reverent face, like he was feasting on the fruit of the Gods. Good God, that face did things to her. He opened his eyes and stared straight into hers. The look in them made her feel worshiped, loved, something she wasn’t altogether familiar with and her breath caught in her throat once more. 

“Three more darling, you think you can handle it?” He leaned over and kissed along the reddened rounded edge of her left cheek. She nodded her ascent before his palm landed where he’d left his last kiss. 

“Eight, thank you, sir,” her voice was strong and clear once more, if not a little breathy still. 

The angle of the next one changed slightly, the tips of his fingers impacting with her wet center while his palm barely glanced against the bottom of her butt. 

“Nine, thank you, sir,” it came out a little higher pitched this time, but still clear. She was determined to finish strong. 

The last one fell more fully on her cunt, causing her to sob out the last count, “Ten, thank you, sir.”

“And so, Ms. Niima, what have you learned?” He asked her, his pride at her reflecting in his voice, pleased by her taking of the punishment. 

She huffed several deep breaths as she tried to remember what they were supposed to be doing here, besides leading up to what she hoped would be some incredible freaking sex. “Um, not to get caught copying other people’s work?” She wondered if he’d catch on to how she phrased that, and if he’d choose to punish her some more for being cheeky. 

He smirked, having definitely caught on to what she’d likely meant about not getting caught rather than not doing it at all. However, he was far too worked up to allow it to bother him. 

“Good girl, I’m so proud of how well you took that, you did so good, I think you deserve a reward.”

Before she could speculate any further on this he was pulling out from under her and pushing her onto her knees so that her rear end was elevated in the air, but chest and head still rested on the bed. Once in the position he wanted, he shoved his face to her crotch, devouring her with abandon. 

Plush lips, tongue, and teeth all worked together, driving her insane, whiting out her vision, and sending her completely non-verbal. Every few strokes from his mouth on her core had his nose brushing against her sensitive back entrance adding a whole new wealth of sensations. He seemed intimately familiar with what worked for her. He worked her up until she was a quivering sobbing mess. She vaguely heard herself panting some combination of his names with some choice curse words thrown in for good measure, but she wasn’t actually conscious of speaking. Before long she was careening over the edge and falling into a dark abyss that she wasn’t sure she actually wanted to climb out of.

In her haze, she truly wasn’t aware of what was happening outside of her head. When she snapped back to attention she was on her back with her legs hanging off the side of the bed, he stood between her thighs laying a line of kisses along her jaw, down her neck and towards her chest. “Oh God, Professor,” she gasped out, his lips barely making contact with her skin, the tickle of it gently bringing her back to alertness.

“What’s my name, baby girl?” He growled out, mouth finally reaching his prize, her left breast.

“B-ben?” she keened as his lips closed tight over her nipple, adding a light suction before releasing it with a slight nip of his teeth.

“That’s my girl!” He said, pleased with her answer. Giving her tit a firm lick before moving to the other side to repeat this process. She felt something nudging at her entrance, and had only a moment to think about how the hell his massive dick was going to actually fit inside of her before he thrust deeply and sheathed himself to the hilt. His pubic bone pressed flush against her still sensitive clit, causing a long whine to push from her throat.

He slowly pulled himself from her, before abruptly snapping his hips back into her. The jostling of her form pulled her right breast from between his lips with an audible pop, causing a laugh to escape from him as he moved up to kiss her deeply once more. Before too long, the brutal pace of his thrusts and their height difference made it incredibly difficult to continue any kind of contact with her mouth, so he pulled up straight, grasped her hips tightly in his hands and increased the speed and intensity of his thrusts. She moved her legs to wrap around his waist to further assist his movements. 

Each inward thrust hit that spot inside of her just right, and he filled her up so well. Any noise coming from her could no longer be mistaken as words, just loud high-pitched whines.

He was getting close, judging by the staggering thrusts of his hips. He reached his right thumb down to lightly stroke her clit. The teasing touches were enough to help her over the edge once more, she came screaming his name, clenching tightly to his erection as he pounded into her a few more times before cumming deep inside of her.

He hovered over her, catching his breath, her own chest was heaving as she attempted to catch her own. Smiling, she reached up and pushed some hair away from his face. His arms collapsed beneath him and he rolled, pulling her with him so they were snuggled comfortably together. They lay wrapped together in a post-coital haze. Soon she felt herself begin to doze off, sated and warm once more.


	3. Arousal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Right side up.   
> Rey gets some answers (and so do we)! She's gonna suffer, but she's going to be happy about it, probably. Good things come to those who participate in open and honest communication.

“Ms. Niima, can you hear me?” Ben’s deep voice called from far away.

“God, Ben. I can’t go again. I’m exhausted,” she mumbled, her eyes flickering open as she attempted to sit up.

“No, don’t move! You’ve just taken a nasty spill. The paramedics are on their way.” He was pushing down on her shoulder and his other hand was placed gently against the top of her head, almost like he was caressing her hair. “You’ve hit your head, you shouldn’t try and get up until they get here.”

She began to look around at her surroundings, noticing the grey concrete walls and the staircase above her. She turned her eyes on him, noting the rigid suit he always wore, the hard look in his eyes. His eyes were what finally did her in. Gone was that look of love and adoration, and wasn’t that just the god damned story of her life. She knew she was back on campus, in the history building, the whole thing was a dream. Tears sprang into her eyes and she fought with everything in her not to let them fall. Her lip began to tremble with the effort.

Despite her attempt at concealment, he noticed the barely restrained tears and began to panic. “Oh God, are you in pain? Can you feel your feet? Move your toes for me.”

She hiccuped a sob, still refusing to let the tears fall, and moved her feet up and down slowly. He sighed in relief, “Good girl,” he said, barely audible. And that’s what sent the first tear rolling down the side of her face. 

Footsteps pounded up the stairs from beneath them and he quickly scrambled away from her to give the paramedics room to work around her. She could hear him relaying the incident to one of the uniformed men, before she was distracted by the two working around her. One taking her blood pressure and the other shining lights in her eyes and feeling around her head and neck. The tears were flowing freely now, as she began to beg them not to put her in the ambulance. She couldn’t afford the bill for that, but also, she didn’t want them to take her away from him. Her cries went ignored however, as they strapped her to a gurney and began to move her down the stairs. She turned her head back to look at Ben, no, Professor Solo, and the last image she saw of him was his arms crossed tightly in front of his chest and his extremely concerned face. He truly looked like he wished to follow her, but he had pushed himself against the wall to keep him from stepping forward. And then, she was gone. 

~~~

In the end, it turned out she had the flu. Thankfully, her fall did not result in any broken bones or a concussion. The whole thing had been some kind of fever or exhaustion fueled dream. 

Finn, being her emergency contact, and Rose had arrived at the hospital shortly after she had been placed in an actual room, IV drip and all. They stayed, despite her being in and out of sleep, until they were kicked out for the evening, being advised to return tomorrow as she should be allowed to leave then. 

She spent the next several days at home recovering and studying, trying desperately not to think about whatever that was that her brain had conjured. Finn had picked her up from the hospital with a couple of study packets from her teachers, even Professor Solo. And the following week she was able to drag herself to all of her classes and finish her college career. 

When grades were finally released, she received the news, second in her class. Despite her fears, she was actually graduating, not just that, but graduating Magna Cum Laude. The partying done that evening was insane. Finn took her to Takodana, where Maz had decorated the place, including a giant banner congratulating her. All of her friends were there, and the alcohol flowed like water. She was at the tail end of her sickness at this point, so she took it easy for the most part. That was exactly the reason for it too, not the sadness that lingered about a life with Ben that she never actually had. And if her eyes happened to linger on her left hand every once in awhile, well that was no one’s business but hers.

~~~

On the day of graduation, she suited up with Rose and Finn and made her way to the field that the ceremonies would be held in. The grey cap and gown wasn’t exactly flattering, but the silver and gold cords at her neck had her puffed up, proud as a peacock all day. 

Following the hours long event, she walked with her friends back to Maz’s for yet another celebration, diplomas in hand. When she heard her name being called from behind them. She stopped and turned to see Professor Solo hurrying up to them, so she turned and told her friends to go on without her. She’d meet up with them soon.

They acquiesced, continuing on towards the bar, constantly throwing back glances at her as her teacher finally drew up level to her.

“Good Afternoon, Sir. What can I do for you?” She watched his eyes widen briefly at the sir, but he swallowed, then cleared his throat and spoke.

“I wanted to check to make sure you’d healed well. I was worried after your fall,” his hands fidgeted at his side.

“Oh,” she was not expecting that, “well, yes, I’m quite well now. Thank you for the study guide, it helped a lot while I was fighting off that flu.” She smiled kindly.

He nodded at her, “you’re welcome,” and then silence filled the space between them. Several moments passed, and she was just about to turn and bid her goodbyes when his voice stopped her, “Um… you were right.”

“What?” she asked, confused.

“You were right. About me.” One of his hands moved up and rubbed at the back of his neck. “I was an unnecessary hard ass. So, sorry about that.” He gave her a thin smile, more like a grimace, his lips pulled thin against his tightly clenched teeth.

“Why?” she blurted out, “That is, why’d you act like that?” She had her diploma, it’s not like anything that happened here could change that, so why not get some answers?

“Well, it’s bullshit really, I, um,” he cleared his throat once more, clearly nervous, “I was super attracted to you.”

“WHAT?!” she was shocked by this admission, there’s no freaking way.

“Yeah, well, I didn’t want to be accused of anything, so I did everything in my power to not show any kind of favoritism.” He was looking at her now, trying to gauge her response. “It wasn’t until you said what you did that I realized, instead of not showing favoritism, I took it to the other extreme. It probably appeared as if I hated you, instead of just treating you like anyone else in class.”

“Yeah, that’s exactly what it seemed like,” she scoffed at him. “Jesus, Professor, I spent the whole semester agonizing over this crap!”

“Ben,” his voice rang out over her turmoil.

“Excuse me?”

“My name, it’s Ben. I’m not your teacher anymore. You’re not a student at all anymore,” here he gestured towards her diploma in her hand. “So, uh, call my name. I mean, call me, my first name. Which is Ben…” he trailed off lamely.

Her mouth slowly morphed into an ear to ear grin as she analyzed everything he’d just said. “Well, Ben, would you care to have a drink?”

His face, which had turned pink with his school boy fumblings, like he’d never talked to a damn pretty girl before, looked into hers with surprise. “What? Really?”

“Yeah, a bunch of us were heading to the bar I work at to celebrate. Poe’s even joining us, so I know you’ll know someone else there, not just a bunch of freshly minted not-students. Besides, I’d like to get to know Ben.” She rocked back on her heels, trying to disguise her excitement at the prospect of getting to know him.

“I’d like that. The drink, and getting to know you as well.” He smiled and together they turned and made their way to the bar.

It may not be the engagement ring, the huge comfy bed, and the wild sex, but this was definitely a good start, and who’s to say they couldn’t get there eventually. Rey was happy again, and her hope for the future was bright. All the cliched things graduation day should feel like. 

~~~

A year and a half later…

Rey woke up in bed, a slight headache pounding through her head, but she was warm and comfortable. An arm curled around her waist and pulled her back into a solid warm chest as lips began to glide up and down the column of her throat. 

“So,” a rough low voice rumbled in her ear, and man did it do things to her insides, “how was your bachelorette party?” 

She rolled over, burying herself into his warmth, burrowing her head beneath his chin so that when she spoke her lips brushed the skin at his clavicle. “It was fun, but the whole time, all I could think was that I wish it were next week so I could just be married to you already.”

He groaned, squeezing her closer, if that was in fact possible. “Mmm, I know what you mean, I can’t wait until you’re finally Mrs. Solo.”

He felt her lips curve into a smile against his throat, “That’s Mrs. Professor Solo to you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you've all enjoyed this ride and that the ending was well worth any confusion or pain this story may have cause you. Thank you all so much for reading and your incredible comments. You have no idea what that's meant to me. 
> 
> A special thanks to [Azuwrite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azuwrite/pseuds/Azuwrite) for being such an awesome freaking Beta!
> 
> [Pikelet184](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikelet184/pseuds/Pikelet184) I hope I did your prompt justice and that you enjoyed it!


End file.
